To live happily ever after?
by Spineldragon
Summary: Because of a prophecy, Hermione is forced out of hidding to face her friends, her enemies and her destiny. PG-13 for some violence in later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: Hogwarts, and most of the characters in this story do not belong to me, sadly enough, but to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them for my and, I hope your, pleasures. As I hate reading these words at each beginning of chapter, I will not write them again.

Author's note:

Just to let know everyone, this will eventually become a Hermione/Severus romance. So, if you don't like the pairing, you probably won't like the ending too much. If you decide to go ahead reading anyway, don't say that I haven't warned you

--

To live happily ever after?

--

Chapter 1: Reunion.

--

The hot and humid air of the jungle conjugated to the burning sun of Brazil made her mane stuck to her neck. Not that she minded that much, as a good shake always freed the long red-gold stands. It's just that she was yearning for a dive in the crystal clear water of the lake and knew that she couldn't. She dipped her head toward the water and studied her reflection there: while her left eye was still deep brown in colour, her right one was showing specks of silver even in this form. The long horn in the middle of her forehead was shining gold, while the rest of her had hues of red and orange, seeming to change with the light. Like she had been told and called several times, she was looking like a unicorn made of living fire.

She broke the smooth water surface with a snort and raised her head high to look at the sky above. Crystal clear blue. There was no way her father had been right. She would have felt it by now. Still, Kalarash had never been wrong, in all the years she had known him. So the unicorn cast her awareness away. The jungle was hers. She knew every tree, every blade of grass, every flower, every creature living there. Even the other unicorns recognised her as something more. For she was something more after all.

For a moment, she nearly thought that this would be the time she would prove Kalarash wrong. Then she felt it. She had become the best for that. This power was unknown to the jungle, foreign to the very earth on this part of the world. But she knew it, she knew it quite well. And they weren't supposed to be here.

The unicorn reared up and took flight toward the intruders, all the way thinking what they could be doing here. Deep inside, she knew there was only one answer logical to that question: they knew she was here, they were coming for her. Apparently, she hadn't fled far enough, all those years ago. But she was done running away now, and if they wanted her back, she would tooth and nail. Or horn and hoof.

As she was running, wildly jumping over logs and through bushes, the rush of air she was feeling above her told her that she wasn't the only one on the trail. Yes, she was the best, but her brother was also very good at tracking magic. And after all, he had been the one receive the premonition that those magic intruders would come. She didn't even try to look for him. She knew very well that she wouldn't see him until he decided so. And the others wouldn't either. Very soon, the sounds of people trekking through the jungle came to her ears. She slowed her run to a canter before stopping totally. She took a long and deep breath letting the scents inside her. Ten of them, all tired and hot, which would be quite normal, in particular if they were wearing wizard robes.

The unicorn shook her head at the very thought, a shudder running across her back. She took careful, silent steps toward the group. They were walking toward her, by the sound of it. Letting her awareness go once more, the unicorn felt a clearing right between her and them. They would stop to rest. The sun having started to sink, they would maybe even make their camp there. That is, if she let them. And she had no intention to do so.

At the very moment they set foot in the clearing, she gathered herself and jumped ahead, right in their sight. They all stood there, gaping at her. Then the two youngest took a hesitant step forward.

'Hermione?'

The unicorn shook her head, sending her mane in every direction, her gaze on the intruders. Her hoof beat the ground. She looked on as an old and severe-looking witch came forward in turn.

'That's alright. Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We know it's you. Just let go of the unicorn inside, Hermione.'

The unicorn just snorted. McGonagall seemed to believe it, but the five members of the group she didn't know already had their wands out. The tall black-haired wizard on her right took a step to place himself between them and her. Snape being considerate? Or knowing full well that the spells had few chances to hit her but every to scare her away. Hagrid stepped forward, the last of those she knew.

'Com' on, unicorn. We just want ter look at yeh. Yeh know how pretty yeh are, don't yeh. The first fire-coloured unicorn I've seen.'

The unicorn smiled to herself. He was the one using the good tactic. Well, he would if they were facing a real unicorn. The unicorn playfully took a bounce away from the intruders.

'She's getting away.'

'Catch her!' 'Stun her!' 'Wait!' The shouts all came out at the same time. The spells shot out of the wands a fraction of second later. The unicorn just stood there. Stunning spells were nothing to her; she had learnt to endure them. But it took her less than a second to realise that something was wrong in the feeling of something hanging round her neck. She looked down to see a shimmering silver rope dangling there. The other end was the wand of one of the unknown men.

'Miss Hermione Granger,' he said, 'you officially under arrest by the Ministry of Magic. Please, change back to your human form now or we will have to...'

But a gust of wind cut the rest of his sentence, and before the group of ten knew what was happening, the steel points of drawn swords were under their throats.

'I will kindly ask you to release my sister or face the consequences of your intrusion on our grounds.'

Felaol's voice was soft and he actually was holding Minerva McGonagall, who had nearly fallen over when the rescue team had entered the scene. But the steel in his voice could clearly be heard, the ice in his silver eyes clearly seen. Apparently, the Ministry hadn't expected that, for the wands were surrendered quickly and the magical rope removed. The unicorn shook herself, then gazed steadily at the group. Felaol turned his eyes to her.

'Do you know them, Valiele?'

The foreigners looked somewhat puzzled at the name but Harry Potter still spoke up.

'We've known Hermione for years.'

Felaol hadn't even taken his eyes from the unicorn, when the young man had spoken. Felaol cocked his head on one side, before asking.

'Friends?'

Shining gold and silver lights suddenly lit up the clearing. When the lights subdued enough for the humans present to see, Hermione Granger was sanding in stead of the gold unicorn.

'Acquaintances.' Hermione answered, glaring at the group in front of her.

--

Please read and review.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. To go back

To live happily ever after?

--

Chapter 2: To go back.

--

Hermione was now sitting in the darkness of her room. She wasn't really in any hurry to go see her father, who was now entertaining their guests. Well, interrogating was probably a more accurate way to describe it. But the young woman wasn't exactly ready to face the faces from her past.

She had known, for over a year, that this day would come to pass. She thought herself ready. She realised that she wasn't. In the candle light, she gazed into a mirror at her own image. Her brown hair had gotten longer with the years but hadn't really lost their bushy look. The real difference was in her eyes; not only her right one was now bright silver instead of chocolate brown, but they were also harder. She had seen too much for this not to happen.

The real problem was the memories. She remembered all to well why she had left England, why the Ministry was now here to arrest her. She wasn't even sorry. Or feeling guilty about it. Death Eaters had turned up on her parents' doorstep one day. She wasn't there, but she still doubted that it would have made a great difference if she had. And when she had got back from her trip to Diagon Alley, it was to find Ministry officials there, waiting to tell her about her parents' deaths. Something had snapped inside the 18 year old girl's mind then. Next thing she knew, she was actually facing Peter Pettigrew and Antonin Dolohov. She had killed the latest and was firmly intent in killing the other when Aurors had Apparated all around. Of course, Pettigrew had escaped. But Hermione was then to stand trial over using an Unforgivable and killing Dolohov.

'Valiele?'

With a sigh and a flick of her wrist, Hermione opened the door to her brother and sister. As they stepped inside the room, Felaol looked up and down his adoptive sister.

'You look like hell, sis.'

'Yeah, well, can you really blame me?'

Felaol shook his head, long strands of slick black hair coming to rest on his shoulders, while Elahele sat next to Hermione. Hermione took a moment to look at both of them: they were tall, nothing like the House Elves; Felaol sported long black hair falling freely down the middle of his back while Elahele's light brown curls were going way past her waist; both bore the long, pointed ears and teeth and shining silver eyes typical f their race. Felaol wore black leather trousers, a forest green, sleeveless shirt laced at the front with a cord of brown leather and black leather boots, in the fashion of the High Elves. Elahele had opted for dark brown boots and trousers and a long sleeved, dark green shirt with a cord of the same colour. Hermione was wearing the same clothes, apart from the colours: her trousers were a lighter shade of brown, her boots black, while her shirt was white with a white cord to hold it in place.

'I suppose they would like to see me.'

Felaol nodded and presented his arms to his sisters. Hermione and Elahele stood up, smiling, and accepted his offer. The three of them walked slowly their way to the room where Kalarash was usually presiding over the High Elves' affairs. When they entered the room, the guards stood to attention, the sound of their steeled boots hitting the floor echoing through the room. The noise make the 'guests' turned to meet the new arrivals. Kalarash stood up to greet them. He was dressed exactly as Felaol, except that he was also wearing a long green coat and a crown made of gold and silver.

'Earth and Magic be with you, my children.'

'And with you, Father.'

'We have visitors from far away with us today. Intruders, as well. But we may forgive them because of their ignorance. They say they know you, Valiele.'

'They do, from my past life among them.'

Kalarash walked down the few steps leading to his throne and came to stand in front of Hermione.

'They come to take you back. Shall we allow that? The very first witch coming to the High Elves, working to understand and master our powers, and succeeding in that, becoming the very best Feeler and one of the best Beast-Warrior we have. Shall we allow the adoptive daughter of the King to be taken away?'

'She killed a man and…'

'SILENCE!'

The man from the Ministry was thrown off his feet by the power unleashed by King Kalarash with this single word. Amazingly enough, the others weren't touched by this blast.

'Father,' Hermione began, 'we all knew that this day would come. The High Elves trained me so I would be ready when the Occident would come back and I would have to face my past and my destiny. There is no way for any of us to know if I am indeed ready. But I cannot run away. I don't want to either. I was taught to fight. And that is exactly what I'm going to do.'

Kalarash smiled at the young woman and took Hermione's hands in his own.

'Then, my proud and courageous Hermione, my dear and sweet Valiele, you have my blessing to go back on the land that saw you coming into this world.'

Kalarash kissed Hermione on her forehead, before nodding to Felaol and Elahele. The High Elf came to squeeze his adoptive sister's shoulder, before winking at her and walking swiftly out of the room. Elahele gave Hermione a light kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear.

'Be ready to be surprised.'

Elahele smiled at Hermione before following their brother outside. Kalarash turned then his gaze to his guests.

'I will then leave you, so you can talk.'

Kalarash smiled a last time to Hermione, before walking out of the room. Hermione sighed, before turning her gaze to meet those of the Ministry and Hogwarts' envoys.

'Miss Granger…'

But Hermione held up a hand, stopping her ex Transfiguration teacher in mid-sentence.

'I know that you came here to bring me back to England. Just tell me when we're going so I can finish my bags.'

'How fast can you do it?' Severus Snape asked, his eyes locked on the five Ministry's envoys.

Hermione took a look at them as well. They seemed ready to blast the room apart.

'Give me half an hour. While you're waiting, I would suggest you tried to enjoy your stay. I'll meet you back here as soon as I'm ready.'

She turned on her heels and walked swiftly out of the room. But this was without counting on her friends. She hadn't taken a step in the corridor that the door of the throne room reopened behind her.

'Hermione, wait up.'

With a slight sigh, the young woman stopped and waited for the two young men to catch up with her. Curiously, Ron still looked the same in Hermione's eyes: a tall and thin man with red hair and freckles. But his robes were not second-hand anymore and to 'tall and thin', one could now add 'athletic-looking'. Harry, on the contrary, seemed to have changed a lot: he was still an average build, but now with solid-looking muscles, shoulder-length black hair tied in a tight ponytail and a powerful magical aura that Hermione could Feel even without trying. His green eyes had also lost all trace of youth, like Hermione's.

'You look good,' Harry said, apparently not knowing what else to say.

'Yeah. So do the both of you.'

Ron raked a hand through his hair. Then, he seemed to decide himself.

'Everyone thought you were dead. The Ministry told us you got killed while trying to escape the Aurors.'

'Believe me, that nearly happened.'

Hermione shook her head at the memory. Harry grabbed hold of her arm.

'Do you understand why we're here? The Order needs you, but the Ministry still wants you to stand trial over killing Dolohov. And there's the problem of the Prophecy.'

'What Prophecy?' Hermione asked, slightly surprised.

'A new Prophecy has been made,' Ron said, 'about the 3 of us, it would seem. The only 2 knowing it all are Dumbledore and Fudge. All we know is that we were then ordered to find you.'

'And how did you find me?'

'Looks like Dumbledore had known all along where you were,' Harry answered. 'He just told us to come here and to look for a fire-coloured unicorn.'

While they were talking, Hermione had led her friends through corridors to her room. Once there, she opened her door with a flick of her hand. The two men gasped silently. Hermione turned to look at them.

'No, it's not wandless magic,' she said with a smile. 'At least, not the way you're thinking it is.'

Luckily, Hermione had nearly finished her packing when her adoptive siblings had come to get her. The only thing she had left to do was checking her weapons. Hermione kneeled next to her bed and took a black, long and heavy-looking case from under it. Putting it on her bed, the young woman opened it. Harry, who had come near, whistled loudly as he looked inside. Laying in the case on gray velvet were a set of 3 black, single-edged, ninja swords of different lengths, and a wicked-looking knife, with a wide blade and one of the edge fanged, designed to make maximum damages when the blade was pulled out of the wound. With a grin, Hermione reached for the hidden handles and took off this layer of weapons on velvet. Three pieces of steel, a handle and a guard lay under, on more gray velvet, forming together a great sword. This layer took place on the bed, next to the ninja swords, to reveal the pieces of a sniper rifle and the form of a Smith & Wesson 9mm. Once the layer of her modern weapons was taken out of the case, Hermione's wand could be seen and a curious-looking piece of jewelry. It was a ring of white gold, linked by a chain to a bracelet, both made of the same metal. The layer of magical weapons was in turn pulled out of the case to reveal an assortment of oils, cartridges, powders, stones and other tools to keep all Hermione's weapons clean, sharp and in good working order. There were also four shrunken scabbards and several sheathes made of black leather. She took two of them and put them on, one on her right forearm, the other at the small of her back. She strapped her wand to the leather on her arm and sheathed her wicked knife at her back, before rearranging her shirt so that neither could be seen.

'And what do you intend to do with all that?' Harry asked, a glimpse of something very much like envy showing in his green eyes.

Hermione shrugged and smiled. 'I don't really know,' she said with a light voice. 'Fight, most certainly. With luck, I will kill loads of Death Eaters. And who knows, maybe I will even help killing Voldemort himself.'

As she said those words, she put the curious ring on the middle finger of her left hand and locked the linked bracelet round her wrist. But she didn't answer the silent question of her friends, eyeing the jewel wonderingly. She swiftly put the rest of her weapons back in the case and locked it, both with magic and a normal key. She then made a grab for two sport bags and her small backpack. With the latest on her back, the bags in her right hand and her case in the left one, Hermione turned to her friends.

'Ready when you are!'

But the two were looking suddenly quite uncomfortable.

'Okay, what's going on?' Hermione asked with a laugh.

'We've been given orders,' Harry said with a sad voice.

'Damn Hermione, we were ordered to get you back and take you straight for the Ministry,' Ron said quickly. 'The whole Wizengamot is already waiting for our return with you, whether you're willing or not. You're to stand trial as soon as you stepped inside the Ministry and…'

Hermione's sudden burst of laughter cut Ron's tirade.

'Don't you worry about that, guys. If the Ministry is stupid enough o imprison me when I agree to help, it's their problem. I'm not afraid to break out of Azkaban if I have to.'

With that, Hermione walked out of her room, the boys hot on her trail. They made their way back to the throne room silently and quickly. When they stepped in, Hermione realised that she had come back right on time: the five Ministry's envoys were looking very nervous, and the sight of the swords hanging at the sides of her father's guards was doing nothing to reassure them. It is only then that Hermione realised that they were not alone in the room: in addition to the envoys was a large number of High Elves, all of them well known to Hermione. Kalarash, Felaol and Elahele were standing a step ahead of all the others, each of them with a packet in their hands.

'Valiele, Princess of the High Elves.'

Hermione left her bags and case with Harry and Ron and went to stand in front of her adoptive father, but not without seeing the looks of disbelief coming from those who had come to get her. Apparently, they hadn't gathered that from their time with the High Elves. She had quite a special place here for she was not only a princess but was also the very first human to be accepted in the community. And she had worked hard and shared sweat and blood with both Felaol and Elahele in order to become half-High Elf herself.

'You came here six years ago. You took an important place in our hearts. And now that it is time for you to face your destiny, you take a part of us with you. Allow us to give you a bit more than memories.'

Kalarash took a step forward and kissed lightly Hermione on the forehead before giving her the packet he was holding.

'To remind you of all what you learnt here.'

As it was the tradition, Hermione opened the packet right there and then. Inside were two heavy books, one about herbs and other potion ingredients used in elfin potion-making, the other about elfin spells. Hermione smiled at her adoptive father. Elahele stepped forward next. She also kissed Hermione on the forehead before giving her the small present she had for her sister.

'To remind you that you will always be welcome on our lands and in our homes.'

Hermione opened the packet and tears almost immediately welled up in her eyes. Inside were a picture and a small pouch. The picture was of Kalarash, Elahele, Felaol and Hermione. It had been taken 2 years after Hermione's arrival, the day that Hermione had finally become half-High Elf. In the pouch was a ring of white gold, similar to the one she was actually wearing but with a small ruby nest in the band. A thin chain was attached to it, waiting to be linked to a bracelet. Hermione knew that this ring, if she touched the gem and said the proper words, would bring her straight back here, regardless of where she was and of what magic might be used to prevent her escape. With Elahele's help, she put the ring on her second finger and linked the chain to her bracelet. Finally, it was Felaol's turn. He gathered his adoptive sister in his arms and gave her a fierce hug. She didn't need to open his present to know that it was a sword, it was obvious.

'To remind you that you are a High Elf, a Beast-warrior and a Feeler.'

Hermione tore open the packet. It was indeed a sword, in a black leather scabbard. Hermione unsheathed her new weapon. And there was a perfect elfin sword, showing her rank and her abilities: the sword was single-edged, thin and as long as Hermione was tall; handle, guard and blade were made of a single piece of steel, engraved with vines and leaves in the traditional style of the High Elves; the non-cutting edge of the long sword was platted with pink gold, a immediate reminder to any High Elf that she was a Princess of the Blood; on the blade were also engraved several animals, both magical and non-magical, proving her abilities as a Beast-warrior; and finally, an enormous diamond had been placed as the pommel of the sword, proof of her gifts as a Feeler.

'Thanks.'

That was all Hermione could think of. Saying anything more would mean risking to loose control of herself and start crying like a baby. But her adoptive family seemed to understand perfectly what she meant with this single word and they smiled warmly. Then they parted to allow the rest of those present to say their good-byes. The tradition wanted that they stayed away from the one departing but the warmth of their voices and their eyes was nearly too much for Hermione.

'Remember that you're a High Elf now.' 'Take care of yourself.' 'Don't forget to write or to scry often.' 'If you need any help to deal with your dark wizards, I'm here.' 'So am I!' 'Just be careful.' 'And mess a lot with that Ministry of theirs.' 'We're proud of you.'

Hermione just stood there, tears showing in her eyes but stubbornly refusing to let them fall. She stood taller, prouder. And when her father finally ordered silence, she was ready for her farewells.

'I will not forget anything I've learnt here, or anyone I've met. And if Fate decides that I'm worthy of surviving this fight, I'll be back to you.'

'YOUR FOES ARE OURS AND YOUR FIGHTS ARE OURS. IF YOU CALL FOR MY HELP, I SHALL COME AND BATTLE WITH YOU!'

This was a traditional battle cry. And as every High Elf present shouted those words, they drew their swords forth, the gleaming blades promising help in time of troubles. Instinctively, Hermione had reached for her own sword, adding her voice to those of her friends and family. Now, in a total silence broken only by the sounds of hundred of swords going back in their scabbards, Hermione turned on her heels and walked back toward the wizards, while strapping her new sword on her hip. She carefully laid her new books and her family picture in one of her sport bags. Then she stood to face Minerva McGonagall.

'I'm ready.'

The old witch only nodded, apparently reluctant to break the respectful silence f the room. One of the Ministry's envoys took a large plate from under his robes and pointed his wand at it.

'_Portus__!_'

The plate glowed blue, trembling, and then stopped. The envoys and Hermione stepped around it.

'Ready? Then at my count, one… two… three!'

Hermione grabbed the plate at the same moment than the others. She felt the powerful jerk and began traveling back to England.

--

Liked it? Hated it? Then review it.

And many thanks to my first two reviewers, Dragonmaster Kurai and majestic.


	3. Trial

To live happily ever after?

--

Chapter 3: Trial

--

Hermione felt the ground meeting her feet. She succeeded in landing on her feet and quickly looked around her. She was in the Ministry of Magic, that much was obvious. In fact, she found herself in front of the whole Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic and his senior secretary. The Hogwarts staff, Harry, Ron and the Ministry's envoys went to take the chairs just under the Wizengamot.

'Please sit down, Miss Granger.'

Eyeing the chair and manacles, Hermione snorted and grinned at Cornelius Fudge.

'If you don't mind, I'd rather stand.'

She took a closer look at those present: Fudge and Umbridge hadn't changed a bit. In the stands, Dumbledore was sitting, still with his long white hair and beard, still with his merry and twinkling blue eyes. Hogwarts Headmaster bowed slightly his head to Hermione and the young woman returned the salute, smiling slightly as she wondered if this old man knew, as he seemed to always do, what she had done those last 6 years. Hermione's attention returned to the Minister as she heard him began talking.

'Hermione Granger, you're here standing trial for the murder of Antonin Dolohov. Do you admit that, 6 years ago, you used an Unforgivable on this known Death Eater?'

'Yes.'

'Do you admit that you were about to use the Killing Curse on Peter Pettigrew when the Ministry's Aurors intervened?'

'Yes.'

'Do you admit that you escaped the Aurors who came to arrest you then?'

'Yes,' Hermione said for the third time, obviously bored with the conversation.

'Do you realise that these actions should land you in Azkaban for the rest of your life?'

'What I do realise,' Hermione replied, 'is that you went through a lot of trouble to force me out of hiding and you're now wasting the time of all present by talking about the past when everyone knows that you want to make a deal with me.'

Fudge looked quite amazed that Hermione had gathered this from the situation. Umbridge cleared her throat and looked at the young woman in front of her.

'The Ministry would like to offer you a chance to redeem yourself.'

'For what?' Hermione said with a laugh. 'I don't think I have to redeem myself for anything.'

'You killed a man!' someone from the stands shouted.

'I killed a Death Eater and I'm proud of it. If you think it's a crime, then you should send all your Aurors into Azkaban along with me. And again, we are forgetting why we're here. You want a deal, then tell me what you want and I'll see if I agree to it.'

Hermione looked expectantly at Fudge and Umbridge. The latest gathered herself before the other.

'We would like you to work with us to improve Hogwarts' security.'

'I'm not working with the Ministry,' Hermione said disdainfully.

She turned round as if ready to leave, but a voice stopped her.

'Then, work for me.'

Even if no one could see Hermione's smirk, they probably all were able to see the ghost of it on her lips when she turned to face Dumbledore.

'I'm listening.'

'We need as many people on the Hogwarts Security as possible. A witch of your talent would be a very good addition to it.'

'And what exactly would I have to do?'

'Patrol the corridors and grounds. Make sure that the students are safe.'

'And I will be getting paid for that job, as well as getting my week-ends off?'

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled even more. He could recognise a demand when he heard one.

'Yes, Miss Granger. Although I'm afraid you will have to work at least every other week-end.'

'Okay, but that will be paid overtime.'

Hermione smiled and walked up to Dumbledore. She spat in her hand and presented it to her ex-Headmaster. Not looking even slightly taken aback, Albus Dumbledore did the same and grasped the young woman's hand in his.

'Just letting you know, I will not take any order from anyone working with them.'

Hermione jerked her thumb at the Minister of Magic and Umbridge. Before any of them could answer, Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head.

'Agreed,' he said with a barely contained laugh in his voice.

Hermione walked back and was going to walk out when Fudge stopped her.

'But you still need to register your wand.'

Hermione rolled her right sleeve to show her wand, still safely strapped on her forearm.

'It's still the same. Fourteen inches, ebony and unicorn hair.'

Hermione heard the scratch of a quill over parchment, someone taking good note of that. So Hermione unrolled her sleeve to hide her wand once more. Then she went to stand at the very middle of the room. She turned to face those who had wanted to send her away.

'Just let me tell you something more. I came back here because you want to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I will help you doing that very gladly. But keep something in mind: if I have the occasion, I will kill as many Death Eaters as I can. And if I'm lucky enough to face Voldemort, I'll help making sure that he rots in hell forever and ever. Believe me, I'll make sure they all go there.'

With those parting words, Hermione unleashed her magic and she disappeared in black, silver and red flames.

--

A/N

A short chapter but the next one is longer. Promise.


	4. Back to school

To live happily ever after?

--

Chapter 4: Back to school.

--

Hermione was standing on the platform 9 ¾ and was actually wondering if she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. She was front of the big, red engine that was the Hogwarts Express and the sea of students surrounding her made her very aware that she had grown up and that she was now responsible for the safety of all those kids. She didn't really want that much responsibility. This was, of course, besides the point that she hadn't any intention to live long enough to see the beginning of next year.

Her eyes scanned the crowd: parents were giving last minute advice to their children, first years were looking around them, wary and amazed at the same time, and security staff was making sure that everything went well. Those last were easily recognisable for they were the only ones wearing black traditional wizard robes, with two white wands crossed embroidered on their back. The students, having to walk through Muggle King Cross Station were wearing what Hermione considered as normal clothes for the weather: jeans and T-shirt, with tennis shoes and a light jacket for those who thought that this first of September wasn't warm enough.

Hermione smiled slightly, for this was exactly what she was wearing. Her dark blue jeans were not as dark as they used to be and ripped at the knees, her white T-shirt could have done with some ironing, her black tennis shoes had seen better days and her black jacket was worn around the wrists. But at least, she was looking more comfortable that the rest of the security staff. The only thing in common she had with them was the shinning badge pinched on the front of her jacket, showing Hogwarts' coat of arms, the four animals of the Houses charmed to look around and warn their wearer if they saw anything suspicious.

'Hermione!'

Hermione looked from the corner of her eyes as Ron and Harry made their way through the crowd toward her. But most of her attention stayed on the students, trying to get to know all their faces and magical auras at the same time. It was a lot of information to take in and she didn't really have much time. When the two men finally arrived next to her, Hermione sighed and wrote on a corner of her mind that she would have to finish this during dinner.

'Hi guys.'

'Where are your robes?' Ron asked.

Hermione frowned at his tone. Then spied Harry looking over his shoulder, obviously nervous that someone would see her.

'Okay, what's going on here?'

'Security staff is supposed to were the uniform,' Ron explained quickly, also keeping an eye on the crowd, clearly watching out for someone.

Hermione did the same, her eyes and the Feel wide open. She had already seen Tonks and Mad-Eyes. She could still see the older woman, walking among the students and hurrying them along. Mad-Eyes had disappeared but she could still Feel him in the immediate neighbourhood. She had caught some glimpse of other members of the Security staff and took their Feels in. All of them seemed intent in getting the students in the train as quickly as possible. She couldn't discover who her friends were looking for.

So intent she was using her power, that she nearly missed Umbridge, coming her way. The old witch was wearing the robes of a Security Officer, except that she had a second badge above the first one, golden and made of a H and a S. 'Head of Security' Hermione guessed as Umbridge walked swiftly their way. Even if not willing, Hermione opened her mind slightly to get a Feel of the woman. The slimy, mucky dark green sensation tainted by a wicked angry red made Hermione closed swiftly the door of her mind.

'Worse than a Fire Worm,' she muttered under her breath.

'Miss Granger, may I know why you aren't in uniform?'

'What does it matter to you?'

'If you are to work for me, you will…'

Hermione held a hand up, a sneer on her face, for Umbridge seemed to have forgotten something since the last time they had seen each other.

'But that's all the thing, love. I'm not working _for_ you. I'm working _with_ you, equal to equal. So, I would suggest you return to your duties for the Ministry because I can't do that for you. See ya later.'

Hermione left a flabbergasted Umbridge behind her as she made her way to the train, Harry and Ron nearly bursting with laughter tagging along. The train let a long whistle go at this moment.

'We have to go join the rest of the staff,' Harry said with a left over of laughter in his voice and his eyes. 'I don't think we will see you in our special compartment.'

At Hermione's snort, Ron smiled and finished, 'Well, we'll see you at dinner then.'

Hermione looked at her friends running to the very first carriage and getting in. Then she made her way to the very end of the train. She went to the very last compartment there, happy to find it totally empty. She threw her bags on the seat in front of her and settled down next to the window.

The train began moving and Hermione closed her eyes as memories began flooding her mind. Her first trip had been a bit lonesome. She remembered she had helped Neville as he was looking for his toad. The following travels onboard the Hogwarts Express had been filled with laughs and the delicious presence of her friends. Hogwarts had been very near like home for 7 years. She had grown to like the place as much as her parents' house. But in the end, nothing can replace parents. Not even the best Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress existing. Her parents' deaths had simply shattered her soul.

The sound of the door opening made Hermione look up. A group of students was standing there.

'Come on in. I swear I won't bite.'

Hermione smiled up and took her feet off the seat in front of her where she had put them. The five entered slowly. Hermione already knew one of the girls and two of the boys by Feel, the three of them obviously family both by looks and by similar auras. The second girl was a tall brunette with black eyes and a spicy orange aura, full of life and mischief. The last of the group was a boy, dark aired and eyed with a friendly lime green aura. The five of them were in their fifth or sixth year.

The lot of them were eyeing her badge with evident unease. Hermione guessed that they wanted to talk mischief.

'Excuse me officer, but all the others are in the front compartment.'

Hermione feigned not understanding.

'What others?'

'The other Security Officers.'

The boy pointed at her badge.

'Oh, you mean the Ministry. I'm not with them. I'm a special qualification.'

Hermione smiled again before going on.

'If you can't find anywhere else, just sit here with me. I don't mind the company.'

A bit more at ease but still a slightly reluctant, the five took the free seats around Hermione.

'I'm Hermione Granger.'

A stunned silence followed that.

'You mean _the _Hermione Granger. The one who took on two Death Eaters to avenge her parents, Harry Potter's friend, the one who finished Hogwarts with 'O' at all 10 her NEWTs.'

'Well, I've killed only one Death Eater but, yeah that's me.'

The five youngsters sat there gaping at her and Hermione burst out laughing. The rest of the trip was spent in companionable chatting, Hermione getting to know all five of this strange group. When the train finally stopped, the six got off together.

'I have to see that all the students got up to the castle safely. I see you five later.'

The group got in two carriages and Hermione saw them off. It still amazed her slightly that those five were from the each of the different houses. Apparently, things had changed in six years. As Hermione stood watching the students, she opened her Feel wide, getting the different auras from the students. But she also went a bit deeper, analysing their feelings. Mostly, they were both happy and annoyed to be back at school. But the undercurrent of worry/unease/unsafe was there. Hermione couldn't understand how she had missed it in London. True that she hadn't really looked for it either. For as far as she could remember, Hogwarts had always meant security for her. Even after Voldemort had come back from the dead, Hermione had felt safe inside the thick wall of the castle. Apparently, this generation of students didn't know the same peace.

A slight nudge and a warm breath blowing on her neck made her reach behind her to find a Thestral there.

'Hi there Tenebrus.'

The Thestral nodded its head, before turning to present his back to Hermione and slightly spread its leathery wings. Hermione smiled and shook her head softly.

'No thanks. I'll ride through the forest before dinner. I need to get its Feel too.'

Tenebrus seemed to understand and flicked its tongue across Hermione's hand before taking off toward the forest. Hermione turned her attention back to the students, now fairly sure that she had the Feel of all of them. When the last of them stepped into the last carriage, Hermione made her way to the forest.

Night was already there, but the fire unicorn didn't really care. She galloped at neck-breaking speed through the trees, not stopping for anything or anyone. She found a white brother who went to ride along for a time, telling her of what was happening now in the forest. Stepping in a clearing, the two unicorns stopped as they found themselves in front of several Centaurs.

'You're still there,' Hermione said as she changed back to her human shape.

'You're not welcome here.'

'Well, looks to me as if I am,' Hermione replied, pointing at the unicorn standing next to her. 'And as far as I know, you're not the masters here. Never were and never will be.'

With those parting words, the fire unicorn reared up and raced toward the castle.

Hermione arrived just on time for dinner. Sitting at the staff table was a new experience for her. But again, she could feel the tension in the room, both from the students and the staff. Even if nothing happened during dinner, everyone seemed on edge. When it finally was time to go to sleep, Hermione was so nervously tired that she fell asleep even before her head hit her pillow.

--

Here goes chapter 4.

Many thanks to my many reviewers, I hope you've enjoyed this and will read my next chapter as well.


	5. First Day

To live happily ever after?

--

Chapter 5: First day

--

A loud _pop _woke Hermione up. Her hand shot under her pillow for her knife but she relaxed as she saw that it was only Dobby.

'Good morning, Miss. The Headmaster would like to see you.'

'What time is it Dobby?'

'It's just 7 am.'

Hermione moaned as she pulled her blankets over her head. She would have loved staying in bed for the day, but she really needed to talk to Albus. In fact, if he hadn't asked for her, she would have gone to his office anyway. There was things that needed sorted out quickly, in particular if what she had seen in the Forest was true.

'Tell him that I'm coming.'

Another _pop_ let Hermione know that Dobby was gone on his errand and the young woman dragged herself out of her bed. She quickly grabbed clean underwear and went for a morning shower. Brushing her teeth, tying her hair and putting on a T-shirt, pair of jeans and her boots, Hermione was ready in less than 15 minutes.

She wasn't too surprised to see Dumbledore waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs leading to his office.

'Do you mind walking with me at this morning staff meeting Hermione?'

The young woman smiled, knowing that there was probably another reason to this early call.

'I have several questions for you.'

'If I have the answers, I'll give them to you gladly.'

'You went in the forest last night. Did you find anything interesting?'

'Yeah. That no one was watching it.'

Hermione said that with quite a meaningful look at her ex headmaster. He just sighed as he shook his head.

'I was afraid of that. The Ministry doesn't seem to believe that Voldemort would try to come this way. Can I ask you to patrol there?'

'I was going to anyway. I have a question myself. What exactly are doing the Ministry's security officers?'

'They patrol the castle and the Grounds, up to the Quidditch pitch. We're lucky enough that the Merpeople and the Giant Squid guard the lake for us. But the forest is left alone.'

'Well then, my team and I are going to take care of the edge of the lake and the Forest. The Centaurs shouldn't be too much of a problem, and once I've set some security on Hogsmeade's side, we shouldn't even need to go there every night.'

Dumbledore kept walking for a few minutes without talking. Hermione kept silent as well, knowing when someone was thinking hard.

'So you did come with more people allied to our cause.'

'Not exactly,' Hermione said with a smile.

The pair was now in front of the staff room door. Dumbledore put his hand on the handle but waited there, watching Hermione through his spectacles, his eyes twinkling. Hermione returned the gaze, her own brown and silver eyes not wavering. Dumbledore finally smiled and slightly shook his head. He then tapped slightly Hermione's cheek, just under her right eye. Hermione smiled up at him and winked. When her eye opened again, it was exactly the same shade of chocolate brown as her left one. Albus finally opened the door and the both of them stepped in the staff room.

'Sorry for the delay.' Albus said with his usual merry voice.

Hermione quickly looked around to see that all the staff was here. She opened the door of her sixth sense and got a quick Feeling of all of them and stored the information in a corner of her mind. She then stayed standing next to the door, her back against the wall. The Headmaster was already telling the others of their decision.

'Hermione nicely agreed to extend her duties to patrol the Forest.'

Even with her mind tightly close, Hermione could feel the relief washing through the room. But one didn't seem too happy. And the young woman didn't need the use of her powers to know who it was.

'It is unwise to split our forces.'

'Well, I don't believe that we're splitting anything here. Or do I have to remind you that I am not working for the Ministry.'

Hermione sneered at Umbridge, glad to see the face of the old witch ablaze with anger.

'I also have to ask another favour of you Hermione.'

As the young woman turned to the wizard, the twinkling of his eyes warned her that he had another trick up his sleeve.

'Last night, it seems that several students thought they should try to find out more about you and went in search of you. They found Mr Filch instead. It is five sixth years and I would be grateful if you would be the one watching their detention.'

Hermione was about to protest violently when she realised who had tried to contact her. Her mind went overdrive for a second or two as a very mischievous idea formed itself in her head.

'I don't mind, but I'm patrolling the Forest tonight. I don't mind sending a team or two to take care of Hogsmeade and I could stick to the very near neighbourhood of the castle.'

Hermione shrugged and looked at Albus. Her smile was mirrored on the lips of the old wizard and he nodded slightly at her.

'That would be perfect. Well, let's all go to breakfast. Hermione, just remember to tell the students about their detentions.'

Hermione nodded and was the first out of the room. Without losing time, she went for the main door leading to the Great Hall, to wait for the five. It was no surprise for her to see them coming together down the stairs. Just to remind herself, Hermione associated their faces with the names they had given her yesterday: Elena Doge was the Gryffindor, Alberik Ollerton the Slytherin and the three siblings, Hilda, Siegfried and Merak Alderton, the Ravenclaw and the two Hufflepuffs.

'Learn that you were caught yesterday.'

The five smiled, looking somewhat sheepishly at her.

'It's because of Mrs Norris. I swear that this cat could see through an Invisibility Cloak.'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure that she can. I'll tell you of some of my adventures at school later. Just be here at seven tonight. And wear warm clothes, we're going in the Forest.'

'We're to serve detention with you?'

Hermione nodded and smiled at the exuberant reaction of the Gryffindor of the group. They walked through the door and Hermione quickly went to take her place at the staff table.

--

The day went quickly by for Hermione after that. She spent her morning re-arranging her rooms and the afternoon planning her trip in the Forest. She arrives at seven sharp in the Entrance Hall to see her five charges already waiting for her.

'Well, let's go then.'

The group left the castle and walked straight for the Forest. Hermione took a quick look at the moon, happy to see that it was still at least one week till full moon. The trip would be far easier that way: having to look out for the Centaurs and the Death Eaters was bad enough; she didn't want to have to mind for werewolves as well. The five students were keeping pace with her with quite some difficulty and Hermione decided to walk a bit slower.

Once the trees hid the castle from their sight, Hermione called for a halt.

'Tonight, we're to look for any sign that humans are coming in there. You most probably know that the Centaurs aren't too happy with Hogwarts right now, so keep quiet and stick together.'

The five nodded and Hermione led them deeper in the Forest. After two more hours walking, they came across a clearing, where Hermione suddenly stopped. The five were about to ask what the matter was when they saw what Hermione had Felt. In the clearing was standing a group of Centaurs.

'You stay here and you listen.'

The five nodded and Hermione walked swiftly in the clearing, affecting that the Centaurs' presence was nothing out of ordinary. The Centaurs spotted her but, quite to Hermione's surprise, they didn't charge or anything, obviously waiting for her to speak first. It is when the young witch realised that these were young adults. Hermione walked over to them while keeping all her senses on the look out for a trap or the coming of reinforcement.

'Good evening,' she said pleasantly.

'Good evening to you as well Valiele.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks at the mention of her other name. Sure, it was no secret among Nature's children, but to use it meant friendship. And in the particular of Hermione, it could mean far more…

'Felaol told us that you would probably start patrolling tonight. But I must admit that you were hard to find.'

'My brother followed me here? Why am I not that surprised?'

Hermione signalled the five students still hiding that it was safe to come out. The five walked swiftly up to the group, watching quite warily the Centaurs.

'So, are you joining?' Hermione asked with a smile.

'If by that you're meaning, are we joining the Ministry, the answer's no. We're joining you. And sadly enough, we're the only Centaurs doing so for the moment.'

'Well, I'm still grateful for the help. We really need to establish some kind of patrol in the Forest, just to make sure that we don't have any unwanted visitors. My teams are probably still on the way. You won't have any trouble to recognise them as they all sport the Mark. Would you mind patrolling up to Hogsmeade tonight and tell me if you see anything out of ordinary?'

The Centaurs nodded and turned round to gallop through the Forest. Hermione checked the time and sighed.

'Okay guys. Detention's over. Let's go back.'

'Aren't Centaurs with Voldemort?' 'Why did they call you Valiele?' 'Who's Felaol?' 'What did they mean by we're joining you?' 'And what did you mean by your teams sporting the Mark?'

Hermione burst out laughing under the barrage of questions. She started walking and, when she was sure that the five were calm enough to listen, she decided to partially answer their questions.

'Let's say that the Centaurs are supposed to be neutral in this war. Valiele is also my name, although few people know it. Felaol is my brother. Those Centaurs are allied with the Order of the Phoenix but not the Ministry, like me. And the teams working for me have a symbol to recognise one another without need for talk. And no, I will not tell you anything more about it apart from stay well clear of the Forest.'

Hermione smiled above her shoulder to the five to take the sting off her last words. They didn't seem to take offence anyway, too busy whispering among themselves and looking around for more Centaurs.

Finally, they stepped once more on the Grounds. It was now well past 11pm and Hermione made a point to walk the five in turn to their dormitories. The last was Hilda, as the Ravenclaw Tower wasn't too far from the Astronomy Tower, where Hermione was sleeping. But before the young girl stepped in her common room she turned to look at Hermione.

'From what I've understood, you're here to help and you don't like the Ministry very much, do you?'

Hermione just looked back at the Ravenclaw girl, letting work her way through her thoughts and the situation, inviting her to continue with a smile.

'I can tell you that most of the students aren't really happy with the Ministry either. In fact, what we don't really like is that they treat us like babies when we could help to fight. We have formed a group by ourselves as well, to protect the youngest among us. And what we were talking about in the Forest was that, if you'll have us, I think our group would like to join you as well.'

'How many students are you talking about?'

'16, all in their seventh or sixth year.'

'And are you talking for the whole of them?'

'Not right now. But the others are actually talking with each House representatives and we will have a meeting tomorrow.'

'Let me have a think about the idea as well. If the lot of you wants to, you're welcome to join me. But keep it quiet if possible. I'd like to avoid fighting too much with Umbridge and keep my attention and my powers to track the Death Eaters.'

Hilda smiled, nodded and walked in her common room.

On her way back to her own rooms, Hermione thought through the facts that she was about to enlist students in a war where both sides would loose a lot of people. Sadly enough, there was no real way to prevent any death. Not until Harry played his part in this and killed Voldemort.

Once in her rooms, Hermione quickly got ready for bed. Before falling asleep, she called for an owl, scribbled down a message for her brother and sent the bird away. With a bit of luck, Felaol would be able to council her.

--

A/N

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I sadly have health problem and have just spent a month in the hospital. Now, the doctors have ordered at least another month of rest and my parents think that the best way is to go on holiday in the South of France. It means another long wait for the next chapter. I just hope that it will be worth for you guys.

Anyway, I hope that this chapter will please all my reviewers.

Thanks for all your nice reviews, it keeps me going


End file.
